


He works hard for the Rupees

by Lance_Manly_Sorcerer_Of_Sin



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, Intersex, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 22:22:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17434595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lance_Manly_Sorcerer_Of_Sin/pseuds/Lance_Manly_Sorcerer_Of_Sin
Summary: Link, disguised as a woman in the Gerudo city, finds himself strapped for cash but wanting for ingredients.  After looking around for work from various Gerudo women, he finds his disguise gets him a little more than he bargained for.Namely, about nine inches more.





	He works hard for the Rupees

**Author's Note:**

> This fic involves a Gerudo woman with a penis paying Link for sex, and is fully consensual after a brief misunderstanding.

Link's eyes were sparkling as he looked upon the massive tables of rare, exotic ingredients. They had all sorts of things he'd never seen before, as well as ones he'd picked in the wilds but were uncommon at best. As far as getting him to the frozen peaks he needed to visit, Link knew he was going to need something to put a pep in his step. The Hylian scooped up loads of rare peppers and fruits and placed them down on the counter, eying the Gerudo storekeeper from behind his disguise. The tall, dark-skinned woman loomed down over him and calculated the price. The boy held out his purse, dumping the rupees on the table and looking up at her with a burning determination in his eyes.

The woman simply shook her head.

The ringing bell of the shop door closing behind him was like a reminder to Link that, as he restored the world to its former glory, he would need to breathe a little less of the wild and a little more of the currency. The hero made up his mind as he walked around the bazaar that this wouldn't deter him; he was going to make some money, and fast. After walking around the market for a while, he realized that he wasn't going to get anywhere without speaking. A soft crack in the voice made his disguise nebulous, but his higher pitch seemed to do the trick in fooling the Gerudos and other non-Hylians about town. He walked around, asking here and there if anybody had any jobs needed done for some quick rupees to no avail. However, his burning determination wouldn't be snuffed.

"Hm? Rupees?" the Gerudo asked quizically, scratching her chin as she looked down at the cute Hylian. The woman shifted on her feet and inspected this person before her. They were wearing such a lacey, risque outfit and had such a serious look in their eyes. It was exceptionally hot that day, even for the desert, and despite the awning over her guard post they were both sweating like crazy. It was a brief moment of lucidity that caused her eyes to widen as the Gerudo looked down at the person and their bared skin, their passionate eyes, the beads of sweat rolling down their chest. So, it was money they needed? A smile slowly curled onto her thick, luscious lips.

"I understand," the Gerudo rumbled, her voice deep and smooth. Link clasped his hands together excitedly and followed the much taller woman as she lead him around the corner and up a flight of stone stairs to a nearby balcony. There was a wicker gate from which dangled many large, balmy leaves that the Gerudo brushed aside as she led Link onto the balcony itself, twenty feet of solid structure hidden from the harsh sun by overhanging cloth and leaves that billowed in the gentle winds. Link's eyes were roaming the beautiful veranda and the beautiful woman who'd led him here as he wondered what kind of job she needed him for. The structure and decoration looked fine, so it wasn't repairs. His curiosity was cut short as he watched the woman reach up and remove her top, her large and beautiful breasts bouncing free. She turned and looked at him, twirling the cloth piece around her finger.

"You may start with these," she breathed. Link gulped. It was that kind of job, was it? The hero wasn’t exactly new to these kinds of things, but he briefly thought about the situation as the sun beat down on them. As the gears in his head turned, he slowly came to the realization that no, this kind of work wasn’t really a problem. And as long as he kept his disguise on, the Gerudo wouldn’t find out about his secret identity. His heart was beating fast as he nodded and slowly approached, a smile curling against his lips in spite of his racing mind.

Link's hands were apprehensive as they slowly pressed against the woman's breasts, his fingers running over every inch of her skin. It was dark and smooth, tense but plush against his touch as he massaged and groped her. Her breasts gleamed with sweat as Link's hands massaged them, his eyes firmly plastered against the dark and beautiful skin. The Gerudo chuckled deeply as she looked down at him, her cheeks growing hot. A soft tremble of her skin belied the confident gaze, and Link's eyes finally pulled themselves away from her gorgeous chest to look the woman on her own. He smirked slightly from behind the mask, a quick test to see how she would react if he teased her beautiful brown nipples and their large, cute areolas. The tiny, soft bumps along her skin felt nice against his thumbs as they grazed the more sensitive spots, and sure enough the woman's grip on her spear tightened as she inhaled sharply. A visible wince, and Link was softly giggling to himself.

"Ah, think yourself clever?” the woman murmured.

The Gerudo reached forward and planted a hand on the back of Link's head, pulling the unsuspecting Hylian into her chest. Due to the staggering height difference, Link had to practically stand on his tip-toes in order to do so, but his cute gasp was cut short as his lips were pressed against the sweat-slick dark skin of the woman's breasts. She tangled her fingers up in the boy's hair and used it to pull him around, forcing the willing boy to pay attention to every inch of her skin. Link was audibly moaning at this point, the excitement and tension in his chest simply building too quickly for him to adjust to such sudden and rough treatment. There was something lovely and cathartic about letting loose and getting pushed around like this, especially by such a gorgeous woman. He let his tongue hang out as the Gerudo pushed and pulled him around, tasting her sweat and smelling the thick scent of her skin in the hot desert sun.

Link felt himself slowly lowered back onto his feet and down, down, down as his tongue dragged over the woman's chest and abs. Her muscular chest and stomach were rigid against his tongue, a thick body of muscle against which he could lavish affection and admiration in equal measure. The beads of sweat rolling down her impressive abs only served to make the boy feel lewder, but he could feel his throbbing erection tensing against the loose-fitting cloth down below. It had been a long time, he thought, as he was urged lower and lower by the woman's guiding hand. Finally, Link was going to get some much-needed release. The Gerudo reached down with her free hand, her spear clattering to the ground, and hooked a thumb into the waist of her uniform to pull it free. At the same time, her other hand continued guiding Link down lower, his tongue and lips brushing lovingly against her pelvis and, eventually, every inch of flesh slowly exposed by her striptease. Link's breath quickened as he planted a loving kiss or two against the coarse, thick hair the woman had down here, expecting at any second to finally see her gorgeous pussy.

Instead, he was greeted with nine inches of hard, thick cock slapping against his chin as it sprang free of the clothes. Link's face went incredibly red as he beheld the member, his head swimming with confusion and heat and arousal as he placed his hands against the woman's hips in a futile attempt to push himself away. It was futile, not because the Gerudo didn't allow it, but because Link's own confusion resulted in a mental fizzle as he suddenly froze between several courses of action. The Gerudo hesitated for a moment, then smirked as she saw the incredibly-flustered face of the Hylian and interpreted it as awe.

"It's big, isn't it?" she teased, slowly guiding Link's face closer to give him a better angle to inspect it from. The boy's eyes slowly focused on the tool and dragged up and down every inch of it, and sure enough it was awe that crept into his heart. The shaft alone was larger and longer than his entire member, and the dark sun-kissed skin showed well the small beads of sweat curling down the thing. His gaze sank down to the heavy, sweat-slick ballsack hanging down below the Gerudo's member, swelling large with potent seed. He wondered what it would feel like, what it would taste like. The intrusive thoughts sent the boy's cheeks ablaze even further as he brought his hands up to his cheeks, holding them tightly as he tried to get his head straight. But, the thick scent of the woman's member was making his head swim, and he continued to lose focus as his gaze refused to leave the cock.

The sensation of warm, taught flesh against his cheek snapped the Hylian out of his stupor as he felt the Gerudo plant her cock against his face, chuckling deeply as she bounced it a few times with tiny slapping sounds. Link's burning fervor was completely overwhelmed with the sudden instinctual need to explore this further, his unbelievable curiosity getting the best of him as usual. The boy's hand raised up and grasped the member, his gentle hands running along its length with the same affection he'd earlier given to her breasts. The Gerudo smiled and bit her bottom lip, keeping one hand on Link's head while the other began to slowly massage her own balls. Link's eyes widened as he watched her fingers roll across the large, impressive sack. He knew he was going to suck this woman's cock as his hand ran across the shaft, his other hand still clasped firmly to his burning cheek, but this proved a problem; how would he conceal his identity and continue to explore himself? The answer came like a lightning bolt and brought a smile to his face.

"Oh, you little minx," the Gerudo moaned, half-lidded gaze watching as the Hylian slipped over her cock, using the head to lift their mask just enough to expose nothing as the cloth slipped over her member. The mask drifted gently across the Gerudo's flesh as Link sank inches down, the sudden new sensations hitting him quite hard as he let out a soft, high-pitched murmur. Salty flavor burst across his tongue as the sweat-slick cock passed through his lips, the scent becoming stronger as Link's head was filled with all the senses Gerudo cock could provide. The woman continued to fondle herself as she softly groaned, tugging gently on Link's head but allowing him to move at his own pace. She could tell he was inexperienced, but a natural as it were. The boy's lips were soft and plump, tracing gently against the shaft as he took more and more inches with every thrust. A soft bump against his throat proved to be his weakness as he moaned, his voice muffled against the thick cock as it defeated him six inches in.

"As much as you can, please take," the guard rumbled, her lips curling into another confident smirk even as she let out hot, bated breaths. She began to roll her hips forward, gently at first, and Link's eyes finally wandered from the massive cock along her muscular form as it rocked and swayed. The beads of sweat slowly rolling down each curve of her muscles, taught and sweeping, drew his eyes with their shimmer. He feasted his gaze upon her body as she slowly pushed inside his mouth further, his lips and tongue gratefully accepting as much of her as he could. The woman's thick, musky scent filled his nostrils as she lifted her hand from her own sack and placed it upon Link's cheek. She began to gently rub and tease his skin, either unaware of the sticky sweat clinging to her palm or enjoying it. Either way, Link was trying to resist the urge to turn his nose against her hand and inhale, as that would mean taking his lips away from the slick, fat cock upon which he was enjoying himself.

With a great rumbling laugh in her chest, the Gerudo slowly pulled away, her cock slipping out of Link's mouth with a satisfying pop. It left him swaying on his feet, feeling light-headed and anxious for more. The new sensations were fresh in his mind, her taste still tingling against his tongue, her body the focus of his pervy gaze. He could feel his cheeks burning still as the woman approached him, lifted him up, and laid him down on her cloak which she'd draped upon the balcony floor. Link's burning desires were too strong for him to realize right away what was happening, his eyes firmly plastered to the Gerudo's as she moved in close. Her massive muscular form wrapped around his as they kissed, the woman's thick luscious lips pressing against his for a few lovely moments before they began to trail down his neck. She planted big, soft kisses down his chest and stomach, edging closer to the inconspicuous bulge luckily hidden by the baggy clothing. With a start, Link realized where she was going as she started slowly tugging down the cloth, her lips teasing his sensitive skin just above the curly blond hairs hidden by his clothes.

With a soft gasp, Link realized his only recourse was to turn over. He squirmed out of her strong grasp and onto his side, which the Gerudo found as an invitation. Her hands pushed him over further onto his stomach and then grasped the thick butt in her face. The woman's eyes sparkled as she admired his fine ass, greedily squeezing it with both hands. Her rough, lustful massage was pulling down his clothes, exposing the fine tanned skin of Link's ass. The Hylian let out a shuddering gasp as he raised his butt against her hands, sliding up onto his knees as the pleasurable and anxious sensations rocked through his body. He gasped as the Gerudo's tongue dragged against his sensitive ass, the woman greedily consuming his scent and taste. She gave a content sigh, her hot breath teasing his skin before her tongue replaced it again.

Her tongue was thick and hot, pushing hungrily against his bare ass and burying itself deep within him. Link's body shivered as he felt the affection lavished against his hole, hands desperately searching for something to grip until they found a loose spot of cloth beneath him. With a tight hold on the cloak, the boy began to gasp and moan rhythmically to the thrusting of the Gerudo's tongue. She gave a muffled murmur of laughter against his flesh, pulling back with strands of drool trailing from her tongue and his exposed heat.

"Keep your voice down, little Hylian, unless you want to be caught."

A burning heat Link had never felt before welled up within him at the thought of that. What would happen if he were caught? The thought of more Gerudo, tall and muscular and dominant, briefly teased his mind. Shame tinged his cheeks as the Hylian reached up, his better judgment bringing a hand to his mouth in order to stifle his whimpering as the woman continued to tongue-fuck him. It was in his ecstatic torpor that Link did not notice his clothing continue to slip and fall, until everything was revealed.  
"Ah... what's this?"

Link jumped as a large hand passed over his hanging balls and cock, encompassing them and groping them. His sensitive skin tingled with pleasure even as he realized with a start that his disguise may have just been compromised. A soft hum from the Gerudo, her tone pleasant and lustful, sent a shiver down his spine.

"So smooth and cute, Hylians are. I’ll keep your secret, little minx."

Link let out a sigh of relief as he felt the woman shift behind him; his disguise still intact, he would not be thrown out of the city and this hard-earned money would be put to good use. However, as he felt something heavy thump against his bare ass, the boy realized this money was going to be worked for indeed. The Hylian looked back over his shoulder to see the Gerudo woman sliding her spit-slick cock between his cheeks, rubbing the hard, hot flesh against his sensitive skin. The teasing was getting to him, the tingling sensations of need welling up inside the boy as he slowly and instinctively raised his ass. The tension built as the woman's thick cock pressed itself against his ass, slowly but surely making its way inside of him. 

The Hylian's hands moved from the cloak to the nearby lip of the balcony, a few inches of solid ground for him to squeeze as his ass slowly adjusted to the dick being pushed inside of it. Mercifully, the Gerudo was taking her sweet time, slowly drawing it back out every inch or so and allowing more of her slick drool to coat her cock before pushing back in. Finally, a soft bump of the woman's hips rocked Link forward. She bottomed out inside of him, all the tension in her cock melting away as she let out a long, low groan of relief. Her hands took turns gripping Link's ass and hips and waist, moving around his smooth, lean body the way a greedy miser might rub a gold coin. Slowly but surely, she began to fuck him. Link gasped as he arched his back, instinctually giving her a better angle to use him from. His body was becoming used to hers, needy and hot as their flesh rubbed together.

Link shuddered, his fingers gripping down hard on the balcony lip, body burning with pleasurable tension as the woman began to pick up her pace. The feeling of her cock, strong and thick inside of him, was a mixed source of bliss and pleasurable tension as she grabbed his hips and held on tight. Her large, muscular waist began to slap against the young man's ass as she fucked him, her hips rocking against him over and over with every deep thrust. He could feel her hot breath on his back as she leaned over him, gasping and panting with the pleasure his body was providing her. In a way, he thought with a thick blush, that thought was a pretty big turn-on. The warm pleasure building at the base of his cock as it bounced with every thrust became matched only by the burning shame in the man's chest, which served to only make him harder as he was fucked from behind. With both hands on the balcony, Link could no longer stifle his pleasurable moans, girlish and high despite the Gerudo fully seeing through his disguise.

"Quiet, Hylian!" the Gerudo urged in a hushed whisper, reaching up to wipe the sweat from her brow, "or my fellow guards will be up here to take their turns as well!"

Link's eyes widened at the thought intruding into his head once more. There was something about hearing it, especially in the woman's growling husky voice, that forced the thought to stay longer than it previously had. He shuddered as his body rocked back and forth, the sounds of their sex ringing out over the busy market below, a chorus of voices luckily drowning out the noises of her heavy balls slapping against Link's body. The Gerudo let out a low, hoarse chuckle between her bated breaths as she felt the Hylian shudder against her, not slowing her thrusts even a little as she reached forward and grabbed his ponytail. Yanking back, gently but suddenly, the Gerudo drew a harsh moan out of Link's mouth. He blindly reached back with one hand, which she snatched up in her own, grabbing him by the wrist and tugging his arm back just as she had his hair. Link's mouth fell open and he began moaning loudly and with reckless abandon, a touch of forced girlishness in the ecstasy as the Gerudo fucking dominated him.

"Let it out, little Hylian whore! But I will not share you, you are mine!" 

The Gerudo began to pound away with savage and carnal lust, her cock slamming inside of Link as he helplessly hung in her grasp. The boy couldn't hold it back any longer, the ferocious lust of his partner overwhelming his own. His cock began to twitch and jump with every harsh thrust of the woman's hips, a tense heat building up at the base until it began to well up and eventually explode. Link's cock pulsed and quivered as he came, each thick rope of pent-up cum splattering against the cloth beneath him marking a heavy wave of ecstasy shuddering through his body. With every desperate splash of cum and hoarse, blissful moan, Link was slowly succumbing to these new pleasures. Behind him, he could hear the Gerudo joining him in this bliss, her heavy moans giving early warning of the oncoming sensations Link was about to feel.

The burning curiosity and lust inside of the Hylian was quickly replaced with the thick, hot fullness of cum as his lover slammed her cock as far in his as it could go. She left it there, holding on to his ponytail and wrist like a vice as her hard, deep thrusts turned into desperate jerks. The muscular hips pressed against Link's ass slowly rubbed and rolled against him as her cock, burying itself as deep as it could go, twitched with every powerful burst of cum that filled the boy. Link gasped over and over again with every hot splash of Gerudo seed filling his ass. A wave of unbelievably-warm bliss passed through his body as the woman left her cock inside of him for as long as it could stay, until eventually it fell, half-limp and drooling with cum, to hang against her sack. With a great heaving sigh, the woman threw herself on the cloth next to Link and they both collapsed into a sweaty, panting mess.

After a few moments of silent bliss, the guard slid over onto her side and faced the Hylian. Link's eyes, half-lidded and stinging with sweat, met her rather intense gaze. Wondering, and almost hoping, if she was going to ask for a second round, Link was rather taken aback when she held up her coinpurse instead. The jingling of rupees inside caught his attention and it was as if he'd never been exhausted at all. A sparkle reignited in his eyes as he snatched the purse and leapt to his feet, hurriedly pulling his pants back up around the messy flesh they covered. With a quick "Thank you!" he barked, not even bothering to disguise his voice, the Hylian jumped off the balcony into the market below and hurried off to the shop, leaving the woman in a state of confusion and with a very, very sticky cloak to clean.

**Author's Note:**

> I always liked the idea of Link as a positive, happy-go-lucky person with a healthy sex drive. Somebody who can spend a night with anybody and both will come out feeling better for it. This fic was a good expression of that, I think.  
> I might continue working on fics like this and turn it into a loose series of Breath of the Wild fics. Let me know if you have an opinion or any concerns.


End file.
